Master, I'm at it Again
by Aunecah
Summary: Qui-Gon and Tahl hear strange entirely-familiar noices coming from Obi-Wan's room


"Listen, Qui-Gon, you can hear their voices from here too."  
  
Qui-Gon couldn't believe what he was seeing. Tahl, a reputatedly kind Jedi healer and a rather lovable Jedi Master, sitting on her feet near the door adjoining their room in the hotel to another room, eavesdropping on things that were best left un-eavesdropped. He could, however, hear the mingled cries from the other side of the door, and he suddenly wished he had never let Tahl drag him into a hotel that was meant for everybody but was used mostly as a collection of honeymoon suites.  
  
"Tahl," he started quietly. "I really don't think - "  
  
"I think whoever is in there is Jedi," Tahl whispered in a childlike voice. "I can feel their presences."  
  
Frowning, Qui-Gon stretched out with the Force. Even though the presences were masked infinitely by the empowering emotions that their owners were feeling, they most definitely belonged to Jedi. Curiousity finally overcoming his Jedi restraint, he joined Tahl at the door and listened along with her.  
  
"Maybe it's Mace," Tahl whispered after around a minute.  
  
"Unlikely. The only person he is ever likely to do - that - with is Adi, and she's currently on a mission somewhere in the galaxy that definitely is NOT here."  
  
Tahl raised an eyebrow at him. "I guess you're right." She turned back to the door. "How about it's Obi-Wan?"  
  
"How about it's not?" Feeling her eyes on him again, Qui-Gon looked at her sternly. "I haven't run halfway across the galaxy to realize that I'm in the same building as my apprentice."  
  
"You're just worried that he'll never let you live it down if he found out that we were both in the same room, in a suite reputabaly reserved for newly-weds." Tahl's voice had that irritating knowing look on her face again.  
  
"No, I'm worried that he's going to keep annoying the Dark Side out of me until I tell him the chemistry between men and women," Qui-Gon yawned.  
  
"He's young, he doesn't know anything, and all his friends do. Of course he's going to be curious."  
  
"If that's him in the room, then consider him officially the one with the Force as soon as I find out."  
  
"Aw, come on, Qui-Gon. He's twenty. What's the problem as long as he doesn't end up making that lucky girl pregnant?"  
  
"What if he's the 'Jedi restraint be damned, I'm going to think about the problems as they come in' kind of guy?" said Qui-Gon.  
  
Tahl opened her mouth to answer, but she stopped when a male voice spoke from the other side of the door.  
  
"Master's going to kill me." The voice belonged - unmistakably - to Obi- Wan.  
  
"What the SITH???" Qui-Gon thundered. He had bolted out the door in a Force- enhanced speed before Tahl could as much as blinked. Worried, Tahl quickly sprinted after him. By the time she was out the door, she saw Qui-Gon pounding furiously on the door leading to the room in which Obi-Wan was in, doing what he wasn't supposed to be doing.  
  
He finally lost patience and used the Force to open it inside out. Tahl and Qui-Gon entered the room and nearly collided into a figure. It was Obi-Wan, wearing nothing but a towel that he seemed to have hastily wrapped around his waist. His body was gleaming with sweat.  
  
"Master, what are you doing here?" Obi-Wan asked in surprise.  
  
"What am I doing here?" Qui-Gon looked utterly at loss of words. "What the HELL are you doing here?"  
  
"I was going to go on vacation, remember?"  
  
Tahl held onto Qui-Gon's arms gently but firmly, in case Qui-Gon was entertaining any thoughts of killing Obi-Wan right on spot.  
  
Qui-Gon's eyes flashed. "Don't smart-mouth me!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know exactly what I mean."  
  
Obi-Wan looked in confusion at Tahl. Then a deep blush flooded into his face as he realized that he had on nothing but his towel. "Uh, would you guys go out so that I could change?"  
  
"Where is she?" Qui-Gon demanded as if he hadn't heard a single thing of what Obi-Wan said.  
  
"Where is who?" Obi-Wan asked as Qui-Gon pulled up the bedsheets and looked underneath the bed. Tahl put a hand to her mouth and refused to laugh.  
  
"Where did you hide her? In the 'fresher?" Qui-Gon sprinted over to the 'fresher and palmed the door open. A storm of fog hissed at him as soon as the door opened. He waved his hand in front of him.  
  
"Hide who in the 'fresher, Master?"  
  
"You just had to do it in the 'fresher, didn't you?" Qui-Gon groaned at Obi- Wan.  
  
"Well, yes, Master. You don't expect me to do it on a bed, do you?" asked Obi-Wan in puzzlement. Realizing that the two Masters were going nowhere, he walked over to the bed and pulled on a shirt. He sat down on the bed, staring from Qui-Gon (who had disappeared into the 'fresher) to Tahl in confusion.  
  
Qui-Gon came back empty-handed. He shook his head at Tahl. "She's not in there."  
  
"Who's not in where?" Obi-Wan asked loudly.  
  
Qui-Gon's face hardened. "I know that you did it." He sighed. "It's okay, Obi-Wan. You can tell me. I just want to know who the girl is."  
  
Obi-Wan blushed. "Sorry, Master. I protested, but I couldn't resist when Siri - "  
  
"Siri?" Qui-Gon interrupted, his eyes wide. "Obi-Wan, this is really serious. Does Garen know?"  
  
"This isn't really serious, but yes, Garen does know."  
  
"Since when?" Qui-Gon asked, closing his eyes.  
  
"I don't know, a couple of weeks."  
  
"You poodoo-stinking Hutts - you didn't act any different," Qui-Gon said through gritted teeth. "I had no idea ... "  
  
"Why were we supposed to act differently?" Obi-Wan asked. "Then, you would know, wouldn't you?"  
  
"Doesn't Garen mind, Obi-Wan?" Tahl asked.  
  
"No. He's just mad that Siri didn't go to him first."  
  
Tahl stared at Qui-Gon and then at Obi-Wan. "Modern friendships."  
  
"Yeah, well, they made up now, and they're all happy. Siri's with him, if you want to go see her," he added brightly. "In the other room - "  
  
"Don't you mind?" Qui-Gon interrupted.  
  
"Why would I mind? Who else will Siri do it with when I'm not there?" asked Obi-Wan in confusion.  
  
"Very modern friendship," Tahl said blankly.  
  
Qui-Gon just stared at his apprentice horrified.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded happily.  
  
"So, tell me, Obi-Wan, who does Siri like to do it better with?" asked Qui- Gon, finally regaining his speech ability. "With you or Garen?"  
  
"I don't know, she never said," said Obi-Wan, frowning mildly. "But I think that she enjoys it the most when all three of us do it together."  
  
"WHAT?!" Qui-Gon bellowed.  
  
Obi-Wan didn't answer, but instead looked up at Tahl, who was just at a loss for words. "Thank the Force, Mon Calamarians are incompatible with humans."  
  
"Obi-Wan, this is just - just wrong!" Qui-Gon started pacing furiously in front of Obi-Wan, who was starting to shiver from the cold air.  
  
"I know, Master," said Obi-Wan, "I know that I shouldn't have done it, but like I said - "  
  
"No, that's not it, you shouldn't do it with - three people!"  
  
"What's wrong when three people watch a movie together?" Obi-Wan asked frowning.  
  
Tahl choked on her tongue. Qui-Gon stopped abruptly in his tracks. "Movie?"  
  
"Yeah, 'The S and S-sier.'"  
  
It took Qui-Gon a moment to remember that he wasn't mute. "A movie? A movie?! A movie!! You just couldn't say that you were watching a movie, could you?!"  
  
"I thought you said I'll be cleaning Master Yoda's toilet bowl with my toothbrush the rest of my life if I ever uttered that 's' word in front of you before I was twenty-five."  
  
"Force help me," Qui-Gon said, looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"And those cries that I heard," said Tahl in a weak voice. "I assume those were from - the movie?"  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, blushing again.  
  
"But the empowering emotions . " started Qui-Gon.  
  
"I bet that was Obi's guilt," Tahl said quietly.  
  
"Why the hell are you uncloathed, then?" Qui-Gon asked Obi-Wan furiously.  
  
"Because I was taking a shower."  
  
Qui-Gon shook his head at Tahl. "And here I was, wondering why I was getting gray hair."  
  
"Listen," said Tahl, raising a finger. "Can you hear the voices from that room?"  
  
"Siri and Garen are in there," Obi-Wan volunteered.  
  
-------------------- 


End file.
